The Legend Becomes
by Dragon Master 328 BC
Summary: Hey peeps, listen i am sorry that this is set in the fifth year but i couldn't finish it before the fifth book came out but hey, pretend that this is still in the fifth year okay. Read and Review and i lurvvvvvvve new reviewers so review review review. TY
1. Back at the Burrow

A/N: I recently posted a fourteen chapter long fic that was  
  
disgracefully terrible and for the characters that were ooc I  
  
apologise deeply.  
  
I do hope that my new beta will be more successful than my last one to  
  
help me bring you my new story, Still called the legend becomes but  
  
extremely improved  
  
Thanks for your undivided attention, now on with the new Legend  
  
Becomes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Back at the Burrow  
  
Mrs Weasley had arranged with Mr and Mrs Dursley for Harry to go and  
  
stay with them for the remainder of the summer holidays.  
  
She had sent them a letter by muggle post to ask there permission, to  
  
which the Dursleys had reluctantly agreed.  
  
He was to go to a place in Surrey called the Pinecone field, which was  
  
not far from the Dursley's home to meet up with Mr Weasley and Ron.  
  
The only problem was that Harry had absolutely no idea where the  
  
Pinecone field was.  
  
The morning that he was due to leave, he gathered up some courage and  
  
asked Uncle Vernon to drive him there, the response he got was very  
  
shocking. Vernon had jumped out of his chair and rushed for his keys  
  
and coat shouting at Harry to hurry up.  
  
Harry quickly ran upstairs grabbed his trunk and the cage which was  
  
supposed to hold Hedwig, dragged them down the stairs and out the  
  
door, causing it to slam on the way out because of the wind his trunk  
  
created.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Burrow, it was Ron who was raring to go while Mr  
  
Weasley took time in preparing for the trip. He knew how they would  
  
get there and back but he wasn't sure if getting back would work.  
  
"OH HURRY UP DAD!" roared Ron to Mr Weasley. "I'm coming, I'm coming  
  
keep your hair on. It's not like he's going to be early is it?"  
  
replied Mr Weasley slyly.  
  
"I'll go first, see if I can spot him". Ron took a handful of flu  
  
powder stepped into the fireplace and shouted very clearly, "PINECONE  
  
FIELD, SURREY". Within seconds the watching Weasleys were blinded by a  
  
bright green flame.  
  
Roughly ten seconds later Mr Weasley did the same thing after giving  
  
his wife a kiss on the cheek and reassuring her that they will be back  
  
within the hour.  
  
Uncle Vernon had dropped Harry and Hedwig off just at the side of the  
  
long stretch of road that was next to the field before speeding off  
  
out of sight.  
  
Harry had been there only five minutes when there was a puff of smoke  
  
and out of nowhere came Ron.  
  
It was he who spotted Harry from behind and then without thinking  
  
screeched at the top of his lungs "HARRY, BEHIND YOU"  
  
The way that Ron shouted it was as if too say that there was something  
  
about to attack you. Harry acted the way you or I would if someone had  
  
shouted like that, he turned on his heel drew his wand and was about  
  
to cast a very strong blasting spell.  
  
Harry had said it half way through before realising that it was Ron,  
  
who was standing there as if he was petrified.  
  
Harry frowned at him but Ron just stood there frozen. A few moments  
  
later Mr Weasley showed up the exact same way that Ron did but greeted  
  
Harry somewhat better than his son had.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you?" cheered Mr Weasley  
  
"I'm fine but I think that I have petrified Ron" Harry said queasily  
  
At that moment, Ron had tilted his head in Harry's direction. "Nice to  
  
see you too" he squeaked.  
  
"Lets get back shall we?" Mr Weasley piled up some logs, took out his  
  
wand and said quite calmly "La-Carnum Inflamarie".  
  
At that a small ball of fire shot from the end of his wand to the logs  
  
which ignited in flame. He then put his old cloak over the flames o  
  
smother them.  
  
Mr Weasley went into his pocket and pulled out a handful of flu  
  
powder, poured it into Harry's hands and told him not to make the  
  
mistake he did the last time.  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the rubble stretched out his arm, threw  
  
the flu powder to his feet and yelled "THE BURROW".  
  
Harry was standing in the Weasley's kitchen, right in front of Mrs  
  
Weasley who greeted him with a crushing hug that made all the blood  
  
rush to his head.  
  
Five minutes later Mr Weasley and Ron showed and that moment Harry  
  
looked at Ron's face and blurted out, "finally, I'm back at the  
  
Burrow". 


	2. Weasley Winners

WARNING::: Listen, this is very ooc, but I have big big plans for how  
  
this chap will turn out so please no evil reviews okay! It will all  
  
turn out as planned, trust me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Weasley Winners and The Hogwarts Letter.  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron went down to breakfast to find that Mrs  
  
Weasley was nowhere in sight.  
  
They searched the kitchen and the dining room but she wasn't there. It  
  
then dawned on Ron that it was Sunday, the day of the Witch Wide  
  
Lottery and his mum must have apparated to the city to watch it on the  
  
Big Orb.  
  
Just then there was sparks and fireworks that lit up the sky, although  
  
it was only breakfast.  
  
Mrs Weasley came out of nowhere sobbing and yelling and hugging them.  
  
"WE'VE WON, WE'VE WON. 50,000 GALLEONS IS OURS".  
  
Ron's face went a horrible shade of white, just like when Harry  
  
pointed his wand at him in the field. He started to cry and hug Harry  
  
and jump about all over the place.  
  
Fred and George came rushing down the stairs, falling over each other.  
  
"What's wrong, what's wrong. Has someone been hurt?"  
  
"WE WON 50,00 GALLEONS ON THE W.W.L. WERE RICH!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY GOD!"  
  
At that moment, Fred fainted.  
  
Harry was in shock, for the first time in the five years that he has  
  
known the Weasleys, they actually had a bit of money.  
  
Ron stopped dancing about and turned towards his mum. "EhâE¦âE¦mum. Does  
  
this mean that we can get new stuff and not that old tatty second hand  
  
crap"?  
  
Through her sobs, Mrs Weasley looked at Ron and said very proudly  
  
"Yes, yes it does"  
  
The expression on Ron's face was totally priceless, as he looked as  
  
though he was about to cry.  
  
"Go and get dressed and we'll all go down to Diagon alley, and get  
  
everything you need for your new yeaâE¦âE¦ Oh my I forgot to tell you in  
  
all the excitement. Your Hogwarts letters have came and they even sent  
  
Harry's as well".  
  
She rushed over to the cabinet at the far end of kitchen and grabbed  
  
five letters from one of the shelves, and passed them to them all  
  
except Ginny who was still in bed sleeping.  
  
"Mum, this year we need a lot of things, and it says that we need a  
  
wand booster." Ron said looking very puzzled.  
  
"Oh goodness, they said that they would never bring back the Wizard  
  
Du.......eh oh never mind dears. You'll find out when you get there. Well.....go now, oh and Fred wake your sister and tell her the news, and Fred I don't want to hear any screaming" 


	3. A New Shop

DISCLAIMER::: THE ONLY THINGS THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE W.W.L AND THE NEW SHOP.  
  
Chapter 3 Ginny's Secret  
  
  
  
Fred was halfway up the stairs while Ginny was dragging herself down them.  
  
They collided at the middle. Fred didn't even bother flinching, he was too excited. Then, he burst out with the good news. Ginny's reaction to this was not one that Fred wanted to see, she fainted!  
  
Thankfully, Fred caught her just before she fell down the rest of the stairs. He struggled to lift her down to the floor, his arms feeling as though they were going to fall off.  
  
He dropped her on the floor, which caused her to awaken and punch Fred right between the eyes. Harry, Ron, and George burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Don't you ever drop me on the floor again. In fact, never touch me again!" Ginny screamed down Fred's throat as he nursed his nose.  
  
"What in the name of Albus Dumbledore is goi-........ohh Ginny dear you're awake! Have you heard?"  
  
"Yes, that idiot of a brother told me, before dropping me flat on the floor!" Mrs. Weasley threw a dirty look towards the injured Fred.  
  
"Right, Ginny dear, go and get dressed and we'll all go to Gringotts and make sure the money has been teleported to our vault. and Harry you can take some money out of your vault as well, okay?  
  
An hour later, Ginny waltzed to the ground floor of the Burrow looking exceptionally beautiful. Harry's mouth fell open when he looked at her. "If I may ask, why are you dressed like that?" Ron sang in a posh voice.  
  
"I am meeting someone from school there, I think that you might know him; he's a big fan of Harry's". At that moment Harry knew what was coming next and was about to say something, but Ron got there first.  
  
"NO SISTER OF MINE IS GOING OUT WITH COLIN CREEVEY!!!" Ron spat.   
  
"I'm not going with Colin, he's just a friend!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry and vice-versa in sheer confusion.  
  
If she wasn't going with Colin, then they were stumped, because he was the only 'Harry Potter fan' they knew.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came rushing in and taking one look at her only daughter, nearly but into tears.  
  
"You look so beautiful, are you meeting Ne-" Ginny quickly cut in and tried to cover up what her mum was about to say.  
  
"SHOULDN'T we be leaving now?" she snapped angrily in her mum's direction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reached Diagon Alley out of breath as they were trying to keep up with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
In Gringotts, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went to the Weasley family vault and Ron, Fred, and George went with Harry to his.  
  
They met up back in the lobby, Harry was told to give all his money to Mrs. Weasley for safety reasons, to which he complied.  
  
"Right, listen up now, we'll all meet up here at half past three, it's...two o'clock right now, I expect you to be here on the dot and not one second later. Ginny you go with the boys, I have alot of running about to do and you'll only slow me down. I WANT YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR FROM ALL OF YOU! Fred and George I want you to take good care of Ginny, if you don't you'll go to Hogwarts in the nude!"  
  
"See you later, mum". Ginny shouted.  
  
"See you".  
  
They all walked in separate directions, Mrs. Weasley towards the shops, the rest towards wherever Ginny was leading them.  
  
They all skidded to a halt outside the Owl Emporium. "Hey, what's the big idea?" moaned Ron.  
  
" I see him, I see him, oh my God he's so gorgeous" panted Ginny while fanning herself with her hands.  
  
All four boys were moving their heads frantically looking for 'prince charming'. Then Ron stopped and his jaw dropped and almost hit the floor.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry quizzed. Ron pointed his arm towards a plump boy  
  
Harry went into shock as Ginny ran over and gave this boy a kiss on the cheek. "Are you here with your Gran?" as soon as she said that Neville Longbottom turned around and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Harry just stood there completely paralyzed. Neither he nor Ron knew what to do.  
  
Ginny took Neville's hand and they both walked over to where Ron was standing. "Hey Ron, you okay?" Neville screwed his face up, as Ron's face turned the colour of his hair. His knuckles were turning the white, as he clenched harder and harder.  
  
Harry knew what he was going to do; he was going to take a swing at Neville's head. He quickly stepped infront of Ron and put the palms of his hands against his chest and held him back. If Ron didn't stop changing colour than he was going to pass out.  
  
"C'mon, Neville says that there's a new shop opening up today. What do you say we go and check it out?" Ginny didn't even wait for an answer, she about turned and literally dragged Neville towards the new store.  
  
Fred and George didn't say a word, they were speechless throughout the whole episode.  
  
It took them a couple of minutes to reach the new shop and when they did everyone was calmer even Ron. His face colour had changed from purple to red.  
  
The shop was the tallest store in all of Diagon Alley. They all lifted their heads to a 180 degree angle to see the name of the shop.  
  
It was titled 'Lomvedrot's Dueling Station' and underneath on a separate sign it read 'To all whom wish to know.'  
  
They all looked at each other then walked in, Ron's eyes stayed directly on Neville and Ginny, and Harry's on Ron. Harry had to keep Ron at least two meters behind Ginny and Neville because he didn't know what stupid thing that Ron would do.  
  
Fred and George told Harry that they would stay outside because they had to attend to some buisness, and when Harry asked them what buisness they told him to mind his own business. 


	4. The Calling

A.N :: SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC MAY SEEM TO BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER BUT IN A FEW CHAPS TIME EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL!!  
  
Chapter 4 The Calling  
  
While Harry Potter and his friends were at Diagon Alley, far, far away in a small underground lair there was a vicious evilness laying, waiting for the right time to emerge.  
  
"All of this is making me very very frustrated, Wormtail." spoke a cold voice.  
  
"I-I-It takes time, your grea-a-atness"  
  
"TIME IS AGAINST ME!" roared the cold voice.  
  
"I am not amused with your progress, Wormtail, the Death Eaters are itching to tear apart the person who is responsible for their master's downfall. Harry Potter will pay dearly during his time at Hogwarts. He knows not what lies ahead of him. He has slipped out of my grasp for the past four years but not this time, nooooo, this time I WILL CRUSH HIM."  
  
"Master, I know that you are the evil lord Voldemort, but have you ever considered offering a slot of your evilness to Harry Potter?" Wormtail muttered scarcely.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU YOU IMPUDENT FOOL, ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT LORD VOLDEMORT SHOULD NOT KILL HARRY POTTER. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THAT. CRUCIO!!!"  
  
Within seconds, Wormtail was on the ground twitching, his legs having minor spasms, his eyes rolling back and forth, his entire body shaking.  
  
"That will teach you to speak such idiotic words, you little worm. Next time, I won't even bother using Cruciatus. I will use AVADA KEDAVRA." The voice was getting colder and colder every time his mouth opened.  
  
"It is time to call them," Voldemort stated with a superior tone. He rose his wand and pointed it towards Wormtail and muttered the counter-curse. Wormtail struggled to reach his feet and when he did could not keep steady balance.  
  
Voldemort motioned for Wormtail to remove his robe from his shoulders, to which he did not hesitate to do. He then stretched out his arm and rose his wand. He started muttering something under his breath and circling the engraved Dark Mark on his forearm.  
  
Moments later a few dozen people in black robes appeared with hoods covering their faces. Voldemort looked around them all and started reciting names. He got to Malfoy and there was two bows.  
  
The tall robed one was ordered to remove his hood, it was Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort slid over to the second hooded person who bowed to him immediately.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, so this is the young Malfoy. Remove your hood boy!"  
  
Draco rose his hands and pulled back his hood. His hair was drenched in gel as it usually was, his face bonier than usual. His eyes seemed different. They were a bright colour of green and his stare was evil.  
  
"I am forever your servent, my lord," Draco announced  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to here. So..what makes you think that you are good enough to serve the great Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"I have unlimited access to Harry Potter. When your plan is complete, I can initiate it for you sir."  
  
Voldemort grinned maliciously, nodding to the blonde.  
  
"Your son was like you when you first came to me, Lucius. You vowed eternal allegiance to me, didn't you? And I have yet to see a failure in vow. And as you know I award my most loyal followers, and in due time you shall be awarded."  
  
"Thank you Your Greatness, I look forward to it," Lucius bowed and took a step backwards to be in line with all the other Death Eaters, leaving Draco in front of Voldemort.  
  
"You say you have unlimited access to Harry Potter? Well, I suppose we could work something out. Now go." Voldemort gestured for him to fall back in line; raising his voice and addressing all his followers,  
  
"DEATH EATERS, I HAVE HAD A VOLUNTEER TO SEEK INFORMATION FROM HARRY POTTER. MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS, IT HAS BEGUN." 


	5. The Wizard DuelinG Tournament

DISCLAIMER::: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE NEW CHARACTER  
  
Thank You::  
  
Dragonsbane:: Thank you so much for reviewing, as usual you are my most loyal reviewer.  
  
Rowenna:: Thank You so much for being my beta, I really needed one because my other fic was very very bad and ooc. Thanks to you my new Fic is ten times better than the last one.  
  
Ahem,  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5 The Wizard Dueling Tournament  
  
When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville walked into the Dueling Station the first person Harry saw was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Listen, do me a favor and go explore. I have something that I have to do." Harry walked away from the group and over to the wall where Draco was standing.  
  
He started to look around the wall casually pretending that he didn't know he was there. They stood there for almost ten minutes and Draco still didn't notice that Harry was beside him. He just stood staring at a short golden piece of wood that stood out from the wall.  
  
"This is what I am going to use to beat that Potter in the Dueling Championship, this Goyle, is what is called a Wand Spell Booster. When you add it to your wand, it increases the amount of damage done to an opponent. Are you listening Goyle? I SAID AR........ YOU, What do you want Potter. Have you come to gloat about winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup? You disgust me Potter."  
  
Draco turned to walk away when Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Listen Draco, I am not here to fight or gloat. I am here to ask a simple favor". Harry made a sad face towards Draco.  
  
"Why would I do that, eh? Okay, tell me the favour first and I'll see if I can help"  
  
"I was wondering if it would be possible to be friends" Harry threw a sly smile in Draco's direction. Draco thought for a minute. If he said yes then he would have the chance to get valuable information from him.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not" Draco smiled his famous smile, what he didn't know was that Harry had something up his sleeve as well.  
  
"Oh no, were fifteen minutes late. Mum's gonna kill us" Fred stuttered.  
  
"Harry c'mon were late we gotta go" Ron ran out with his brothers and sister.  
  
"I'll see you at school then"? Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you at school". Harry extended a hand to which Draco shook politely. Harry turned his back and walked away with a cunning smile plastered on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood with her arms crossed at the foot of the steps of Gringotts Bank when the party came around the corner. They looked at the color of Mrs. Weasley's face and their hearts almost stopped beating.  
  
"YOU ARE TWENTY MINUTES LATE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS HMM DO YOU"?? There was no answer.  
  
Harry stepped forward and began to speak. "It was my fault Mrs. Weasley. I was chatting to someone and I helled everyone, sorry if I scared you".  
  
"Ohhhh, that's alright Harry. I was like exactly like that when I was your age". Fred, George and Ron all looked at each other in amazement. If it had been anyone of them that had said that, their face would be covered in spit.  
  
"Well, now that that's all sorted shall we go home now"?  
  
"Mum how much money have you got left from all that shopping"? Ron asked nervously  
  
"Erm.........around......4,000 sickles why"??  
  
"Do you have enough to buy a Lightning Rod"?  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll mail you it okay, when you're at Hogwarts I'll send.............Earl with it"  
  
"Eh...Mrs. Weasley, perhaps Hedwig can help. You know how Earl can be a bit misleading if you know what I mean". Harry's face turned pink.  
  
"Harry, your right, we'll use Hedwig". Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a pleasant smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Burrow Harry and Ron went straight up to Ron's room and started packing their trunks with all their new books and robes.  
  
When they finished, they ran down to the dining room and sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley came in and sat down with a huge plate of chicken closely followed by Ginny who sat next to her.  
  
"Well, Percys at the Ministry and Mr. Weasleys working on some extra raids, so, dig in". Mrs Weasley announced.  
  
Ron smiled then cut off a huge piece of chicken and placed it on his plate. Lifted his knife and fork and did exactly what Mrs. Weasley said, he dug in.  
  
When they had finished there dinner they slumped up to bed but couldn't sleep so for hours they sat up and played wizard chess. As usual Ron was embarrassing Harry, the score was 21-3 when Mrs. Weasley came in and pretended to give them pumpkin juice, but what she had given them was a very powerful sleeping potion. Harry and Ron went out like lights.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Kings Cross Station it was very hectic. There were more first years than usual and the station was packed. There was a queue at platform 9 3/4, the conductor that was always there kept a close eye on all the people who stood talking about muggles and Quidditch and other wizarding things.  
  
When they finally got on the train the carriage that they were normally in was taken by two girls.  
  
"Excuse us, but why are you in our carriage"? Harry asked puzzled. One of the girls turned around and started to lecture them about Harry herself and Ron always sitting in that carriage but stopped half way and noticed that the people she was lecturing were Harry and Ron. She jumped up and gave them a huge big hug.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other strangely. It wasn't until she let go that they discovered it was Hermione.  
  
They were telling each other about their summers. Harry noticed that there was a beautiful girl. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, she just sat there totally silent just staring out the window.  
  
Harry left Hermione and Ron talking and sat beside the girl, who was quite nervous about being next to the Harry Potter.  
  
"Hi, my name is Harry Potter, what's yours"? Harry was shaking, he had gotten some feelings that he had never felt before. They were kind of like the ones he had with Cho Chang, but they were much much stronger.  
  
"Me, I'm Penelopi Granger. Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter"  
  
"Please, call me Har.....did you say Granger"? Harry looked worried. Having one bossy motherly-like know it all around all the time was bad enough, but now they may have to put up with another one. Harry kept thinking this while the the girl kept staring at him waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Yes, me and Hermione are cousins and best friends. We used to hang out together all the time, we went bowling, pixie-catching, swimming, everything" The girl gave a small smile and then turned around to look out of the window again.  
  
"Are you in first year"? Harry asked.  
  
"No. I'm in fifth year. I was recently transferred from Durmbstrang because my parents decided to come back to England as they were experiencing a few obstacles in Germany".  
  
Penelopi just kept talking and talking the whole journey.  
  
When Hogwarts was in-sight, Hermione pulled Harry out to the corridor to talk.  
  
"So.........what do you think of her"? Hermione asked confidently.  
  
"She's very erm........talkative isn't she"? Harry turned away as Hermione gave him one of her looks.  
  
"Well, I think she's just like me" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You can say that again ah-hu, ah-hu". Hermione scowled at him viciously.  
  
They both went into the compartment, sat down and laughed and joked the rest of the journey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they reached the castle, they calmly walked into the Great Hall, took there seats and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin.  
  
When the sortings were complete Professor Dumbledor rose from his seat to make the start of term announcements.  
  
"First, I would like to welcome you all back for another year of magical learning. Second I would like to remind all pupils that extra classes are available to anyone who thinks they are eligible for application, if you think that you are then come to the great hall next Saturday at 14:45 sharp! Lastly I would like to welcome back the Junior Wizard Dueling Tournament. The usual applicational rules are as follows; Only students who are in second to sixth year are eligible. The following curses are prohibited; Crucio, Imperius and Avada Kedavra. Any one who distributes these curses will be immediately expelled and sent to the ministry. Well, that's all I have to say. Now let's eat". Prof. Dumbledor clapped his hands and the feast begun.  
  
When the feast was complete the Prefects lead their houses back to their dormitories. When Ron, Harry and Hermione reached Gryffindor all they could do was talk about the kind of spells they would use in the Dueling Tournament and who they would hope to be up against.  
  
It was late into the night when the threesome decided to get to bed as they had the first classes of the year the next day.  
  
Just as Hermione and Ron left the common room, there was a bang on the painting. Harry rushed over and cautiously opened the painting.  
  
It was Penelopi.  
  
"Harry, is this the.............Gryffindor dormitories"? Penelopi screwed up her face in confusion.  
  
"Yes Penelopi this is the Gryffindor dormitories. The girls is just up that set of stairs. You've just missed Hermimone, she went up about five minutes ago". Penelopi thanked Harry then she ran across the common room and up the flight of stairs out of view.  
  
Harry had just received those strange feelings that he had gotten on the train. He then realized that he was in love. Harry Potter was in love with Penelopi Granger. He continued to walk up the flight of stairs to the boys dormitories, grinning a big grin. 


	6. The Duplacous Potion

Disclaimer ::: I OWN NOUT AS I AM NOT WORTHY TO OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. I AM NOT WORTHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem  
  
Thank Yous ::  
  
Dragonsbane ::: Although we are not seeing eye to eye at this period of time, you have still found time to be my most loyalist reviewer. Thankx again.  
  
Moi :: Thanks for reviewing, but if you paid more attention to my summary I think that you will notice that it says 'this fic is a little ooc, but will turn out in the end'. Okies  
  
Rowenna :: Again, thanx for betaing my fic.  
  
That's all folks.  
  
Chapter 6. The Duplacous Potion  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to breakfast feeling very tired. It was 7.30am and they weren't use to getting up so early because of all the long- lies during the summer.  
  
Professor. McGonagall stood up from the teachers table, tapped her glass and introduced Professor. Dumbledor. He stood up and thanked Professor. McGonagall.  
  
"Pupils of Hogwarts, as I told you yesterday, there will be three new classes introduced into our school system. Of course, only third year and up may have the privilege to drop one of their other subjects and choose a new one. Fifth year and up may choose all three subjects but will have to leave three subjects. The three new subjects are : Quidditch Studies, Villianation, and lastly Wand Dueling Techniques. If you wish to choose any of these then please show yourself in the great hall next Saturday at the specified time of 2:45pm. Now please, enjoy". Dumbledor moved his hands and out of thin air appeared breakfast. He then sat down and tucked in.  
  
After the feast, Dumbledor stood up and dis-missed everyone to their classes.  
  
Harry ran up to the Gryffindor common room to fetch his timetable. After returning to the entrance hall he opened it up and moaned loudly.  
  
"What's up mate"? Ron asked cheerfully.  
  
"We have got a horrible day ahead of us" Harry handed his timetable over to Ron. When he looked at it his knees turned to jelly. The timetable read; 'Monday :: Potions + Potions Break Divination + Divination Lunch Charms + Charms  
  
"Oh no, we've got double Potions, double Divination then to end off the day off we have double Charms. I wish someone would shoot me".  
  
Malfoy stood with his hand in the shape of a gun, which he pointed at Ron's head. "BANG! You ought to be more careful Weasley, you might just get what you wished for". He laughed then walked away motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow.  
  
"I swear he's going to get it one of these days" Ron clenched his fist and his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Well lets not keep the washed up old man waiting any longer" Hermione chirped.  
  
They all walked slowly down to the potions class to greet an unhappy potions master.  
  
Once they reached potions, they sneaked in and took their seats un-noticed.  
  
"Today class, we are going to brew the Duplacous Potion" There was a cold tone to Snape's voice  
  
He wrote all the ingredients on the writing board and then sat down and stared at Harry for the remainder of the lesson. "Potter, after you have finished preparing and mixing your ingredients, I would like to have a word in my office". Barked Snape.  
  
A look of panic hung over Harry's face as he continued to slowly prepare and add his ingredients. When he finished preparing the different types of roots, he added them very, very slowly then started mixing them. There was a huge bang and a puff of green smoke in the shape of a skull flew out of the cauldron, then another the exact same.  
  
"Potter, I take it that you have completed the potion. Leave it to settle and follow me." Snape motioned Harry to follow him into his office.  
  
"Yes Professor. Snape, what was it that you wanted to see me about."  
  
"Potter, as you know you will be able to change three of your classes as from Saturday". Harry nodded his head violently as a smile started to form on his face. Harry knew exactly what Professor Snape was going to say.  
  
"Well.............I would like you to quit Potions. You are diabolical at the subject. You are holding all of your classmates back, you are of no use to their magical education if you are not letting them achieve their full potential". Snape gave Harry a dirty look. "However, if you were to continue your potions quest, then I would have to arrange for you to be taught in yo-"  
  
"NO! I mean, that's all right Professor, I was going to drop the subject and choose one of the new ones any way". Harry stopped as he realized what he was about to say.  
  
"Oh were you now. To say myself, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself, being so terrible at potions hmmh," Harry's face turned red and was about to say something but was shooed off back to the class.  
  
When Snape returned to the class sometime later, he asked the class to gather around Harry's cauldron, to show what the effects of the potion was.  
  
"Now I want you to all listen, I DON'T want to be repeating myself! Once your potion has settled, spoon it out off your cauldron and place it into one of the goblets that are on the table in front of my desk. When you have successfully done that, add 25ml of water and stir. After you have mixed the potion grasp it tightly in both hands and drink it very quickly as it has a horrible taste and I wouldn't want any of you to be horribly sick now would I" Snape turned to Ron and Hermione and grinned. "Now, once you have swallowed the potion, you must wait until you feel a sharp pain in your stomach. When the pain has gone the potion is ready to be used. Anything the drinker touches will be duplicated. Lets have a volunteer, Potter, since this is your potion I think that you should be the one to try it out." Snape handed the goblet to Harry and ordered him to drink. He rose the goblet to his lips, took one big gulp then dropped to the floor. He shriveled up, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Obviously, Mr. Potter has improperly brewed his potion. If you do not brew the potion correctly then you will be in severe pain, however, the improper potion only lasts for 30 seconds and after that time the drinker should be- ". Harry stopped squirming and with the help of Ron and Hermione got to his feet. He threw an evil look at Snape and Snape returned it.  
  
"Are you alright Potter?" Snape muttered while holding his laughter.  
  
"I'm fine, no thanks to you" there was a tone of anger in Harry's voice.  
  
" 15 points from Gryffindor, for your housemates insolence". There was a moan from all the Gryffindor students. "Back to your potions, of all you and I want absolute SILENCE!" Snape's face was beginning to turn a different colour.  
  
After the horrible double potions lesson they went out into the courtyard to get some fresh air. The first person Harry had noticed out of he hundreds in the courtyard was Draco Malfoy. Harry told Ron and Hermione to go and enjoy their break, while he attended to some business. "What buis-" Hermione poked Ron in the ribs with her elbow and dragged him off out of sight.  
  
Harry walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down next to him. "We need to talk". Draco turned his head and growled at Harry.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Back in Diagon Alley I asked if we could be frie-". Draco put his hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Listen Potter, I was only pulling your leg. Why would I want to be friends with you. Your scum. I can't believe you took me seriously. Ha ha ha". The slytherin stood up and spat on a small patch of grass next to Harry.  
  
"Potter, that's what I think of you. That's all your worth to me". Draco swaggered away in the direction of the slytherin common room. When Draco got to his bed, he collapsed on it and started thinking about anything and everything. He started getting tingly feelings in his stomach every time he thought of Harry. He started to get exited every time he seen the back of him, every time he looked at his ass. Draco then realized something, he had a crush on the Boy Who Lived. 


	7. Harry's Journal

Disclaimer ::: GUESS WHAT I OWN..NOTHING MWA HA HA HA HA HA swat is what I own so paweeese no sewing you hear. The only person who owns anything to do with Harry Potter is the almighty one J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N ::: I would just like to say a humongous thank you to all of my new reviewers. You have no idea how happy you all have made me, but please keep reviewing and when I have finished writing all the legend becomes sagas I will read every fic you each own but only if you promise to read and review this one. Since this chapter is going to be a journal it will be short so be warned.  
  
Ahem.the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 Harry's Journal  
  
September 2nd  
  
Today, I went to talk Draco and he totally blew me off. I was going to see if he wanted to come with me to put his name in for the Duelling tournament and he said that he was joking about wanting to be my friend. He is just like his muggle-hating father. I'm sure that he is something to do with Voldemort, I bet he's his little sex toy.  
  
This has screwed my plans right into the ground. I don't know how else I am going to get information about Voldemort. It seems that I am going to have to trick him into telling me, somehow. If only I could find out a weakness of his. (I will try harder in the future.)  
  
Anyway, enough about Malfoy. I seen Penelopi again today at lunch. She looked as beautiful as that day when we first met on the train. My feelings for her are like nothing I ever felt with any other girl. Even Cho.  
  
I know I hardly know her but if her personality is anything like her looks then she is the most perfect girl in the world. I think that I'm in love, but I want to know why every time I think of that idiot Malfoy I get butterflies in my stomach. I can't have feelings for Malfoy, he's a cold- hearted blonde bimbo. I am not gay, I can't be gay, can I? 


	8. Changing Classes and a Letter From Siriu...

A/N ::: I want to thank all of those beautiful reviewers who last night made me the happiest man on the face of the earth. Today has been the snowiest day in the history of Glasgow and I am currently grounded for trying to drown my little sister in snow. So that is why I am in here writing the following chapter. Oh and before I forget. My 'friend' Jane is under quite a lot of stress just now, so in your next reviews could you put a great big 'get well soon' note to cheer her up. Thanks. Gee, I talk to much lol.  
  
Ahem...on with the chapter  
  
Chapter 8 Changing Classes and a Letter From Sirius.  
  
Two days had passed after the making of the Duplacous potion and Snape guaranteed Harry that if he didn't brew it correctly then he would take 200 points off of Gryffindor.  
  
He still couldn't get it right. Harry tried three times today and the result was always the same except the pain got worse every time.  
  
"Potter, you still haven't mastered this yet have you. Why do you insist on making a mockery of my potions teaching. For that alone I am willing to take only say 30 POINTS OFF GRYFFI-" Snape was interrupted by a levitating spinning sphere with words on it. He grabbed the sphere and tapped it with his wand. It instantly burst into flame and big silver sparkly words appeared in mid air and they read:  
  
WOULD ALL TEACHERS PLEASE ALLOW ANY PUPIL WHO IS 2ND YEAR OR OLDER AND WISH TO CHANGE CLASSES TO COME TO THE GREAT HALL FOR A QUICK BRIEFING AND A CHOICE OF THREE OF THE NEW CLASSES.  
  
Professor Dumbledor.  
  
Harry shot out of the room faster than a speeding bullet. "Pot-" Snape's face looked like a baboon's bottom.  
  
Harry met Ron and Hermione at the doors to the great hall. "Where you filling in your detention?" Hermione asked politely  
  
"Yeah, and guess who I had, my favourite" Harry moaned sarcastically. "He made me do the Duplacous potion over and over again. I don't know why because I will never get it rig-" Harry was interrupted when the great hall's doors opened.  
  
They looked at each other and walked in.  
  
"Now gather round, gather round, can you all hear me?" there was alot of shaking. "I want you all to listen very, very carefully for what I am about to tell you may change your lives and may very well change your careers. Only students who are fifth year and over may drop the following subjects: Potions, Arithmancy, Charms and lastly History of Magic. Any other year may drop any other subject except those studies. Now, the three new studies are Villation, Quidditch Studies and Duelling attacks. If any of the fifth year wish to drop any of the studies mentioned then would they please make a line infront of the teachers dinning table". Professor Dumbledor continued talking to all the lower years as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the teachers dinning table. As they made their way over they saw Draco in the line.  
  
"I wonder what he's going to drop". Hermione whispered.  
  
"It will DEFINITELY NOT be Potions." Ron shouted. "Shhhhh, keep your voice down. I don't know. He's been pretty erm..bad! at it lately." Harry muttered. Draco turned around and stared at them horribly. He was the only Slytherin in the line. All the others must have thought that they were too good at everything too want to drop any of the subjects.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the line Professor Snape was sitting right in the centre.  
  
"Oh-no, its Snape, were going to drop potion. We cant say that to him. He'll take points off us". Ron's face whitened. "Oh Ron, your such a baby." Hermione laughed.  
  
They reached the table and Snape threw a dirty glare at them.  
  
"Yes How can I he-. Well Potter I don't have to ask why you are here do I. Potions, is that what you would like to drop" Harry nodded and so did Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Sooo. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley want to join their little friend do they, fine. Will you be dropping any other subjects?"  
  
"Yes actually. I would like to drop Charms and History of Magic." Harry said positively. Snape looked disgusted at Harry but not surprised. He turned to Ron, "I suppose you would like to drop the same wouldn't you Weasley." Ron nodded accordingly. "I however would like to drop only Charms and Potions Professor Snape." Hermione said. "Fine. Now, what subjects will you be taking on, Potter Weasley, I expect that you want to take the three new studies." Harry and Ron nodded. "Miss Granger. What will you be taking on?" Snape continued to glare at the three moving from one to the other. " I would like to take Villation and Duelling Attacks." Hermione looked at a stunned Ron and Harry. "What?" "You want to take Duelling Attacks, why?". Harry asked curiously. "Listen, its not only boys who will be able to participate". They walked off together with uneasiness in the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Harry got back up to the dormitories there was a letter lying on his bed. The hand-writing belonged to Sirius. Harry sat on the bed and opened it with great anticipation.  
  
What the content was however shocked him...  
  
A/N ::: Sorry peeps, I have to get more than ten reviews, for you to find out what the letter says. Pleese oh Pleese find me more, tell your friends about it and if I get more than ten then 3 more chaps will be going up when I get them. I didn't put up three the last time and I am very very sorry about that. I had to go to the hospital the days I promised them for to visit my sick aunt. Shes fine now though so I will have no prob writing a further thre- actually make it FOUR! If I get Ten reviews then I will write four new chaps plus the reply from Sirius. Please tell your friends and anyone who likes harry potter/ draco malfoy fics. You peeps are great but there are just not enough so paweeseeeeeeee tell your friends to come and read this fic, the more reviews the more chapters. That's how I see it. right well gtg. Ba-by. P.S ::: REMEMBER TELL PEEPS, THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPS. 


	9. Sirius's Bad News

A/N ::: The first few lines have been taken from chapter eight to give it a better understanding. Thanks. Remember I lurvvvvvvvvvvvve reviews and new people who review, hint, hint.  
  
Chapter 9 Sirius's Bad News  
  
When Harry got back up to the dormitories there was a letter lying on his bed. The hand-writing belonged to Sirius. Harry sat on the bed and opened it with great anticipation.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry, I am in Auror custody........I got caught, when I tried to send my other letter, the owl was caught accidentally by M.A.A ( Magical Animal Arrests) The letter instructed you to ask Professor Dumbledore to come visit me at the address that was mentioned. It was about a matter of great importance Sorry Harry, I guess I have let you down, eh? Please, don't reply, it would only get read by the Aurors and I feel that they don't have the right to read my family's letters  
  
Sorry I let you Harry, Sirius."  
  
When Harry finished reading the saddening news he was in total shock. His godfather, the great 'black dog', had been caught.  
  
Harry felt tempted to write a reply, but he had a better idea. "I'll go and see professor Dumbledore. I wonder if he can help".  
  
Harry arrived outside his office and recited the password. He stepped in and started going up on the automatic staircase.  
  
He was barely in the door when professor Dumbledore spoke; "Come in and sit down Harry, we have to talk..."  
  
A/N ::: Listen peeps I am very, very sorry about this chapter, I know that it is extremely short but I am using this to thicken the plot so to speak. I guarantee that the next chapter will be over four pages long. Hope that you liked it. Sorry again. 


	10. Dumbledor Dead?

A/N ::: Thanx for all the wonderful reviews. If any of u know of someone who you think would like this you know the link give it to them! LoL.  
  
Chapter 10 Dumbledor Dead?  
  
Harry walked into the large office and sat in the chair in front of Professor Dumbledor's desk. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the silence was broken by Harry.  
  
"Sir, why have they arrested my godfather" He was close to tears.  
  
"Harry, he was not fully cleared of all allegations. There were minor confessions to which he admitted to. For instance; Sirius admitted that he broke a muggle's arm when he was running from an auror in Manchester, he looked back and then banged into the small child, he would have stopped to help but then he would have gotten caught. I am sorry Harry nut some things are just meant to be". The way Dumbledor was talking was not the way he normally spoke. It was like he was under a spell, or a trance.  
  
"Professor are you okay. You don't seem like your self. Profes-" Dumbledor's head fell onto the desk. He was knocked unconscious by a very strong force of some sort. Even Harry could feel that there was an unwanted presence in the room.  
  
"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL COME QUICK PRO- IS ANYONE THEIR, HELP!" Harry bellowed at the top of his voice.  
  
Just as Harry was about to shout again Draco Malfoy walked past.  
  
"Malfoy, quick go get some help!" Draco just gave him a dirty look and then started to walk away. "Draco Please help me for god sake! please go and get help." Harry sobbed, there was tears streaming down his face.  
  
Malfoy looked at him strangely and then ran the opposite direction. A few minutes later he came back with Professor Snape. "Right, get out of the way Potter! What happened? How long has he been like this? In the name of Slytherin, Talk boy talk!" Snape was trying to levitate Pro. Dumbledor and roar at Harry at the same time, which by the way got Snape very angry.  
  
"YOU TWO, WITH ME...NOW!" Snape shouted.  
  
He walked to the infirmary and instructed Madam Pomfrey to do all she could to help Professor Dumbledor. He then turned towards the boys and motioned them to follow him.  
  
He took them to his office and ordered them to sit in the chairs he had aligned for them.  
  
"Potter I will get to you in a minute, Draco, my most accomplished student, why would you ever want to harm Professor Dumbledor?" A mischievous smile began to grow on Snape's face. "I did-"  
  
"I am sorry Draco but as your house master I am going to be forced to exclude yo-" Snape was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Sir, Draco did nothing to hurt Professor Dumbledor, neither did I. He sent for me to go to his office and when I got there he was talking in a kind of trance. I asked him if he was alright then he fainted, I think. I shouted for help and then I saw Draco walking passed and I asked him to go and get someone. He came back with you" Harry was feeling rather un-easy, defending a Slytherin, not to mention his mortal enemy. "Yes well I am afraid I will have to pass this case onto your house master. No doubt that she'll believe you as well, but let me assure you if it were up to me then you both would be on the train home just now!" Snape's delight fell greatly, he had thought that he would be able to get Harry expelled, but yet again the young Gryffindor pulled his way out of it.  
  
"We shall meet again, but until that time I suggest that you both stay out of trouble. Now go before I report this to the ministry." Snape stood at the door with his arm outstretched.  
  
Harry and Draco both stood up and walked out in silence.  
  
"Potter, wait why did you stick up for me? I could have handled it myself"  
  
"Draco, he was going to send you home, the great Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have liked that, and besides, you were about to cry and I don't want to see a teenager cry" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Ah-bu-uh, Thanks" Draco muttered shyly. He quickly hurried off to the slytherin common room. Harry stood with his his mouth wide open. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Draco Malfoy for once in his life apologized.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Harry was making his way back up to the Gryffindor Common room he thought that he would go and visit Professor Dumbledor. When he got there he could hardly see him because of a crowd of very old looking men around his bed.  
  
"Please Albus don't leave" begged a rusty tone of voice.  
  
"Ablus, if you leave all the students here at Hogwarts will have no defense against You-Know-Who. Please Albus, you are the only hope that this school has against him." Another old man said. As soon as he had mentioned You-Know- Who Harry knew exactly who he was talking about.  
  
Just then a very old, very wise-looking man approached the bed to which Dumbledor lay.  
  
"Ah Nicholas, I knew that you would come. Its good to see you" Dumbledor smiled as the old man gave him a hug.  
  
"What is this I am hearing, Albus Dumbledor, the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts School of Which-craft and Wizardry has ever seen is leaving, because he fainted".  
  
"Its not that Nicholas, someone was controlling me, someone was trying to get me to hurt Harry, I am afraid that if it happens again then I might actually hurt someone. He's coming back to power, he is not going to stop until he gets him. I am very supp-uh-uh"  
  
~It has begun, it has begun. There is no force strong enough to stop me. Sometime not far away, I will show and I will kill all those who stand in my way. ~ A very icy voice cackled. Harry knew that the thing speaking was none other than lord Voldemort, only, he was speaking through Professor Dumbledor.  
  
Prof. Dumbledor's eyes started flickering, you could only see the whites of his eyes, and then he sat up. He pointed in the direction to which Harry was hiding.  
  
~I have come for you Potter, YOU ARE MY NEXT VICTIM. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA~  
  
All the men in the hospital wing turned their heads in the direction of Harry as Prof. Dumbledor's helpless carcass arose from the bed and flew over and grabbed Harry by the neck, lifted him up and started to squeeze every ounce of life out of him.  
  
~I promise you Harry Potter you will be no more come the end of this year~  
  
The voice disappeared and Prof. Dumbledor's body dropped to the floor and so did Harry. A few moments later Professor Dumbledor's body started to shrink. They all looked on in horror as very slowly Professor Dumbledor shrank to nothing.  
  
Harry sat there in shock, he knew not what to do and he was very very cold. He didn't understand it until he felt something on his neck. It was like a hand, and it was just rubbing his neck. This hand was very cold and it had very long very strong nails. He shuddered and then jumped up 'I have to go and tell Ron and Hermione' he thought  
  
He jumped up and ran out of the hospital, just as the remains of Professor Dumbledor's clothing lay on the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione were in the common room arguing about who they thought would win the Dueling Tournament when Harry came bursting in.  
  
"You guys, guess what just happened!" Harry wheezed.  
  
"Harry what is it, are you okay"? Hermione walked over to him and started inspectinhim for any damage.  
  
"I'm fine but Professor Dumbledors gone". He lowered his head in sadness.  
  
"Harry, what do you mean he's gone?" Ron asked  
  
"I mean that he disappeared, there was cold force grabbing my neck and then I turned around and Professor Dumbledor was go-"  
  
Just as Harry was about to tell them who he thought was threatening him Professor McGonagall rushed in and told all the students that they were to be in the great pronto. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione then started walking towards the door. Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged. He then ran out to catch up with Harry with Hermoine close behind.  
  
When they got to the great hall they sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked at the standing Professor Snape at the teacher's table.  
  
"A terrible monstrosity has happened today. Our beloved Headmaster Dumbledor is no more. Lets have a moment of silence in his honor". Snape bowed his head as several sixth year Hufflepuff girls started to cry.  
  
After the silence was finished, half the great hall was sobbing, even some of the teachers joined in.  
  
"While the Ministry is carrying out an investigation, we will need a reserve teacher and that reserve teacher is...me!" Snape smiled.  
  
The entire great hall, except the slytherins, moaned and groaned as Harry gave Snape a glare that scared him. 


	11. Sirius's Journal

DISCLAIMER ::: I OWN NOUT OH BUT I DO OWN ERM.....NOUT!  
  
Chapter 11 Sirius's Journal  
  
I have heard the news that Dumbledor has went missing he covered it up well I must say. Its not like my godson to believe it, I always thought that he was smart but to fool Harry I guess he must have been very, very good.  
  
Anyway, things aren't looking up in hear, not that they ever are but...hell, who knows maybe my plan will work.  
  
Unfortunately my friend Buckbeak who I have been hiding out with for the past year has been sentence to death by beheaded, I don't know who is going to tell Hagrid but whoever does is going to have to have a lot of strength, Hagrid is an emotional guy you know.  
  
The dementors have been instructed to give me the Kiss if I do anything stupid, like they wouldn't notice. I am about the only sane person in here except Lupin, they put him in here two days after I was. Apparently he was a danger to the public if they were to let him loose, and they added that he was my accomplice.  
  
They wont let me socialise with him, I think that they think that we will team up and do something, but I cant say incase this diary falls into the wrong hands.  
  
I can only hope that Harry is aware of what lies ahead of him. One of Voldemorts followers was deemed to my cell, and lets just say he was petrified, so I made him a deal and he accepted, he sang like a bird on a spring morning and I can tell you this, when I am cleared he wont see another spring morning.  
  
The food is the exact same as it has always been, horrible, it was only the second meal I have had and I have decided not to eat anything until they get good food in here which will never happen so I will just have to wait and see.  
  
I am still very worried for Harry, I wish that I could tell him what is going to happen, my insides just want to burst because I know that what I know cant be revealed, I will keep you posted.  
  
Bye, Sirius 


	12. Compassion In The Air

Disclaimer ::: I don't own anything, these is characters from the legendary J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N ::::: listen peeps I am soooooooooooooo sorry about not updating for like 5 months because I had to study for my Black-belt grading that takes place this Saturday. I am sooooooooo sorry again.  
  
oh p.s wish me luck, lol.  
  
On with the chappy then, (I thought I would treat you since its my first chapter back) ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12 Compassion in the Air  
  
A few hours later, everyone was still trying to accept the fact that Professor Snape was going to be acting as the substitute Headmaster.  
  
Penelopi was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading: Advanced Book of Spells version 5 when Hermione, Ron and Harry burst in. Hermione leapt onto the seat next to Penelopi and started ranting.  
  
"IT REALLY ISN'T FAIR IS IT PEN, I MEAN COMNE ON-WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD GIVE SEVERUS SNAPE CONTROL OF HOGWARTS EH? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She kept on asking questions and wouldn't let anyone answer them. If they tried to answer one question she would cut them off with another.  
  
"Wait a minute wait a minute, what if Snape is trying to help you-know-who. I mean, Snape likes no one in this school, not even the teachers!" Ron snapped.  
  
"But if Snape is trying to help Vol- eh, you-know-who then why did he look sad to see Dumbledore lying on the floor and me and Draco standing over him" Harry asked.  
  
"He was probably sad to see Malfoy caught in the act" Ron answered.  
  
Just as he finished talking Draco walked in with Headmaster Snape. Harry looked at Draco then to Snape.  
  
"Headmaster, what can we do for you?" Ron said jokily.  
  
"That's enough from you Weasly, detention Tuesday 7.30. If you are not then you shall be expelled and your right to magical learning will be obliviated. I shall whip this school into shape if it's the last thing I do. Right so who would I like to see in my office today....how about you Potter, my office now!" Snape ordered as Harry stood up and followed Draco to Snape's office.  
  
Snape decided to stay and poke fun at 'the new girl' as so he called while the too were sent t his office.  
  
"Where are we going, this is not the way to the dungeons?" Harry questioned  
  
"This is the way to Prof. Dumbledo- Snape's office is not where Dumbledores used to be is it" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Obviously Har-eh-Potter!" Draco corrected quickly  
  
"Wo wo wo, you just called me Harry, or was about to anyway. Malfoy why have you decided to be friendly with me all of a sudden?" Harry snapped politely.  
  
"Listen Potter just because I almost said your first name doesn't mean that I don't hate you. To me, you are the scum of the earth" Draco spat.  
  
"Ditto" Harry retaliated as Draco gave him a dirty look.  
  
"So may I ask what you are being sent to his office for?" Harry questioned.  
  
"If you must know Potter, I have something to discuss with headmaster Snape that is taking place outside the school grounds." Draco answered smugly.  
  
"And what business is that?" Harry questioned again. "None of your god damn business Potter!" Draco snapped  
  
'Oh my god-he is so cute, I can't believe that me and him are walking together in the same hallway, deserted hallway' Draco thought. 'Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking? I am talking about the boy that I am supposed to kill at the end of the Christmas holidays. I can't believe I think he's cute! I hate him! He to me is the scum of the earth! Draco hissed at himself.  
  
Just as they were about to go into Snape's 'new' office Ginny and Neville were walking down the corridor towards them holding hands. Draco stopped, took his hand off the handle and turned to face the couple.  
  
"Well well well. What have we here eh? A fat clumsy pig and a little dirty sewer rat" Draco laughed. Ginny turned to leave when Neville grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.  
  
"N-n-now you listen he-here Malfoy, don-don-don-don't call me I mean my gir-girlfriend a sewer rat!" Neville said nervously.  
  
Harry and Ginny just stood back in amazement, they couldn't believe that Neville Longbottom was standing up to Draco Malfoy. 'Not a very good attempt but at least he's trying' Harry thought.  
  
"WHAT!" Draco snapped nose to nose with Neville.  
  
"You heard him correctly Malfoy, now do as he says or that little wand fight we will be having in the tournament will be a lot sooner than you expect" Harry said confidently.  
  
"Is that right Potter?" He grabbed Neville by the left ear and started pulling it. "So come-on, what are you going to do Potter?" Harry was about to pull out his wand when he saw Neville extracting his.  
  
"L-l-lacarnum-Infla-la-lamarie" Neville stuttered as he pointed his wand to the bottom of Draco's feet and a small fire-ball shot out and blasted at the surface of Draco's leather shoes, bursting them into flame. "I'm on fire!, I'm on fire!, I'm on fire!" Draco yelled as he let go of Neville's ear "Help someone put it out" he squealed. By this time Neville and Ginny were long gone.  
  
Harry pointed his wand and calmly said: "Bolle-Aquariotis." The fire went out instantaneously.  
  
"Thanks" Draco said under his breath. Harry heard what he said but decided to tease him, "what was that you said their Draco?" "Eh-eh nothing Potter" Draco said guiltily.  
  
Harry extended a hand to help him up, but he just sat there and stared at his eyes. A few moments later he took Harry up on his offer and grabbed his hand.  
  
Harry pulled a bit to hard and caused Draco to fall to far forward leaving Harry to catch him face to face. The two just stared into one another's eyes, not moving an inch.  
  
'I have to make a move, I have to either kiss him or shove him and I know what one I want to do but I cant in-case he takes it the wrong way' Draco thought.  
  
'I can't let this opportunity pass, I have to do something before someone sees us or the mood changes' Harry thought at the same time.  
  
The two moved closer and closer together until their noses were almost touching. Harry tilted his head slightly and Draco did the same until they were centimetres away from each other. The closer they moved together the more exciting it became. Harry opened his mouth slightly and Draco copied when suddenly Draco pushed his mouth forward onto Harry's.  
  
Eyes shut, body on body and mouth to mouth. It was surely the best experience of both Harry and Draco's young lives.  
  
'I'm in heaven! And loving it!' Harry thought.  
  
'Oh My God! He is the best kiss I have ever had. Maybe I'll be able to start a relationship with him, I'll have to talk to him later. But this is sooooooo brilliant!' Draco thought as well.  
  
A few minutes later the two pulled away and opened their eyes. There vision was blurred because of their eyes being shut for so long but when they finally came to see one another they both smiled. Draco was still in Harry's arms and Harry was still staring into his big blue eyes.  
  
He let him up gently but still kept a tight grip on him. The mere thought of letting him go would paralyse him for life. When they both stood up Draco looked at him and said politely: "thank you Harry" then walked into the office.  
  
Harry averted his eyes to the tight buttocks that was attached to the lower back of Draco, smiled and followed him in. 


	13. Round One!

HEY HEY PEEPS, thanx for all your reviews so far, they are all great and I would also like to thank all of the new reviewers I have.  
  
Oh by the way, if any of you know how to beta or any of you know a beta could you please mention my name.  
  
As always you know that I love new reviewers and don't be shy with the reviews peeps.  
  
GEESO, I could chat for Scotland me cant a.  
  
Well av jabbered enough, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 13,  
Round One!  
  
After Harry and Draco had their little kiss they sat down and just kept staring at each other.  
  
'Oh I hope this never ends' Draco thought to himself.  
  
'I wonder if we ever will have a relationship?' Harry asked himself.  
  
Just then Professor Snape walked in and sat in 'The Chair'.  
  
"Right Potter, listen closely I don't want to be repeating myself alright?" Harry nodded accordingly.  
  
"Good, as you probably know Professor Dumbledor told everyone at the welcome back feast to meet in the great hall on Saturday, but I have different Ideas. I am going to draw up a rotor and guess what..your first! And your opponent shall be, hmmm lets see......ah ha Mr Weasly" Snape laughed.  
  
"But sir you can't do that, Ron and I are best frie-"  
  
"NOW SEE HERE POTTER, I AM THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN. THE FIRST ROUND WILL TAKE PLACE IN TWO HOURS TIME!" Snape snapped.  
  
Harry was dismissed. He ran as fast as he could toward the Gryffindor common room until he finally got there.  
  
"Ron, Ron me and you are in the first round of the Duelling tournament" Harry said out of breath.  
  
Ron shot up and jumped into the air as fast as he could.  
  
"YESSSSSS. I was hoping that me and you would have a chance to face off together!" He shouted  
  
The whole room went silent and all eyes were on Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry was totally stunned, it was clear that he was going to win but he didn't want to hurt him therefore he didn't want to face him.  
  
"Look Ron, I know how your always talking about how great it would be if me and you ever duelled but come on. No offence pal but you are not going to win are you ?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron stopped jumping up and down and faced him nose to nose.  
  
"Maybe I wont, but you can't stop me from trying!" He shouted in Harry's face then stormed off to the dormitory.  
  
"I guess I better go and get ready to" Harry mumbled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry made his way down to the platform where he was going to win against Ron.  
  
He started climbing the stairs until he reached the top. He stood facing Ron who was raring to go, he was so enthusiastic it was a shame that he was going to be beaten so easily.  
  
Headmaster Snape stepped up to the platform and stated the rules and regulations.  
  
Both participants took there fighting stances and were ready.  
  
Harry was still a little bit edgy, but he had to do what he had to do.  
  
"One ----- Two ----- Three!" Snape counted and the duel began!  
  
"ONRONTUS-AVATEAH!" Ron chanted and a huge great ray of greenish and blue shot from his wand and blasted Harry to the ground.  
  
Everyone was shocked, the noisy room went quiet even Draco was stunned. Harry wasn't moving and it looked like he wasn't getting back up.  
  
Snape started counting backwards from three, it really looked like he wasn't getting back up. Two, Ron relaxed himself and turned his wand to the floor. One!  
  
Just then Harry rose from the floor and floated in the air, you could only see the whites of his eyes.  
  
A strange orange ball seemed to cover Harry.  
  
"HASHEGGED-CONTANTO" Harry chanted and a ball of purple shot from his wand.  
  
"GRANTIS-BLOCKAGEE" Ron shouted as his wand shot a blue wall from it which blocked Harry's fire.  
  
"DESTRUCTISE" Ron continued and his wand started to vibrate. A giant four meter wide Aurora-Beam hit Harry harder than anything ever did. It struck Harry clear to the ground and that was him. He was knocked out. It was all over.  
  
The entire room was silent as Snape stepped up to Ron. He took his hand and rose it.  
  
"Here is your WINNER!" Snape declared.  
  
No-one moved, they were all in shock. Even Ron was in shock.  
  
He had beaten he great Harry Potter, he had done something no-one else ever could. And he felt great. 


End file.
